


Playing the Guitar

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Gift Work, Guitars, Inspiration, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Photography, Music, Musicians, Talent, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Yami plays the guitar and discovers something neat about the instrument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Guitar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up one day. I was reading [Angel of Darkness](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3042855/1/Angel-of-Darkness) on FanFiction.Net, and I got to thinking... 
> 
> Then, after I remembered watching a TV commercial for the Foundation for a Better Life that was titled "Guitar Hero" and had a young boy playing a guitar, an image of Yami sitting somewhere (or possibly with the boy from that very commercial) and playing the guitar came into my mind, and I knew I had to type this up. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Playing the Guitar

With the nimble fingers of his right hand strumming the six strings, Yami continued to play the guitar using his left hand for the chords. All the time, of course, his brow furrowed in concentration. He just knew that somehow when it came to the guitar, he was a natural. This was something he didn't need to be taught how to do.

Somehow, Yami had what others would call a talent or flair for music. And that very "gift", as he preferred to call it, was one that he had honed for what seemed like centuries, maybe. Natural talents, Yami knew, would sometimes come to a person straight out of the blue. For most people, one such gift was writing. Yami had to admit, putting one's thoughts or ideas for stories or poems into script was not only therapeutic, but also a good way to express one's own self.

 _And right now,_ Yami thought as he kept playing a little more, _my gift is strumming the guitar._ He smiled. _It's not only quite the gift; it's also a very neat way to kill time, especially while I'm waiting for something or someone, too._

Deep down, Yami knew that he was right. Guitar playing was healthy for him, just as writing was for mostly other people. They were both gifts - and healing ones at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, as it helps me to write more. :)


End file.
